


Friends

by rollercoasterride



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), Lorde (Musician), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasterride/pseuds/rollercoasterride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college is a great time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this story.

Taylor Swift carefully maneuvered her way through the crowded parking lot in Sony university. She raised her manicured hand to wave at a familiar looking security guard who gave her a wide grin. Parking in a space near the wide doors she parked and unbuckled her seatbelt, sliding off the leather seat and clicked her key set opening the back of the trunk.

She hobbled out of her car, instantly regretting wearing the heels, the whole car ride.

"Eh Swift?" She immediately let a smile spread over her face and turned around to face Niall Horan.

"Niall!" The two tall blondes enveloped the other in a hug as Niall playfully tugged on Taylor's now short hair.

"Wow Swift, you've changed." Taylor blushed and elbowed Niall, sticking her tongue out at him.

She turned to grab one of the many bags, heaving the heaviest suitcase out and dropping it on the ground. "Let me help. I got here a few hours earlier, so all my stuffs in my room already." Taylor nodded and her and Niall each took a few bags, bringing it to her room.

"I think I might be the first one here." Taylor said wiping the sweat off her brow. Niall nodded and told Taylor he had to get back to his room, apparently his roommates were loud obnoxious Australians. Taylor laughed at that and told Niall that she had to grab something from her car but it'd been nice catching up.

Before going of the car Taylor changed out of those damn heels and into some leggings and a crop top. Grabbing her water bottle she picked up her keys and started jogging to her little baby blue buggy.

As Taylor dug through her car pockets looking for her contacts case (it had to be somewhere in here, she knew it) she heard a few loving shrieks. Taylor's head was wedged underneath a seat but she knew those voices anywhere.

Taylor was popular. In middle school, no one really liked her, so it came as a surprise in college when she became one of the most liked at Sony University. Although Taylor had too many friends to count she did have a smaller, closer group.

First of all Selena Gomez. Taylor had known Selena since they were 15 and the two had applied to the University together. Selena was taking an acting major which meant sadly her and Taylor didn't take their major classes together.

Karlie Kloss, a bundle of sunshine and quite possibly the nicest person, ever. Taylor and her had met first year of college since Taylor decided she had wanted to try her hand at ballet. (Spoiler alert: she wasn't good at it). The two were like sisters and for a while it was rumored that her and Karlie were an item.

Lily Aldridge. Taylor had grown up with Lily, since they both lived in Nashville. Lily had gotten a modeling scholarship and was like an older sister to Taylor.

Cara Delevingne was someone you would never expect to hang out with Taylor. She smoked cigarettes and hung out with the "bad boys" Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. But first year Cara was struggling in English and Taylor being the angel she was, volunteered to tutor her. Later Cara told Taylor she thought Taylor was stuck up and annoying but had learned to love her and would kick anyone's ass who hurt the group of friends.

Last but not least was Ed Sheeran. Ed and Taylor had met in their song writing class and had bonded over their shared love for songwriting, cats and hip-hop. Taylor loved the ginger boy like a brother though he had always liked her as more than a friend.

"Karlie! Sel!" Taylor's face lit up as she saw her two best friends running towards her.

"Taylor!"  
"Your hair looks AMAZING!"  
"Yes it looks even better than on FaceTime."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as the girls caught up. "I've missed you girls so much" Taylor said as she and the girls carried there bags to the room.

"Do you know who the sixth person rooming with us is?" Karlie asked as she set her bags down. Taylor shook her head opening up her phone.

"Some one named Ella Yelich-O'Connor." Taylor read out. "Sounds Irish maybe?"

"Australian actually." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Karlie screamed, Selena dropped the pile of clothes she was carrying and Taylor lost her balance and slipped falling on the cold, hard (very hard) floor. They spun around to see a short pale girl with messy curly hair.

"Hi I'm Ella." She said awkwardly. Selena rolled her eyes bending down to grab the clothes she had dropped.

"Joy." She muttered sarcastically.

"Selena" Taylor whispered, "be nice, she's new." Selena gave Taylor a look to which Taylor strictly stared Selena down.

"Fine." Muttered Selena. "Hi I'm Selena. Nice to meet you." Selena was known to be, a little, unwelcoming.

An awkward silence filled the air as Ella rocked back and forth on her heels.

Taylor smiled, and stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Taylor Swift." Ella gave Taylor a thankful smile to which Taylor returned with a wink. "This is Karlie Kloss." Karlie managed to shot her a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you guys. Sorry about giving you a scare." Ella said smiling awkwardly.

"No problem." Taylor said, linking her arm with the younger girl pulling her over to her bedroom.

The girls all were quite wealthy and they were lucky to be accepted into such a great school. Sony University was as preppy as they come, and most of the students came from rich (and usually powerful families).

Taylor followed Ella into her room and began to talk her ear off. She explained the personalities of all the girls, how to get around campus, which people to avoid.

"Well it's late, so I probably should hit the sack. Schools starts in a few days." Taylor began to walk out of Ella's room before turning around. "Me and the girls are going shopping tomorrow, for supplies and such. Want to come?"

Ella swallowed. What did this gorgeous, popular girl want with her? But she pushed her worries to the back of her mind and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'd love that. Thanks."

Taylor beamed.

"Well that's settled. See you in the morning!"

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?


End file.
